


A Pitiful Display

by 1478963255



Series: Humiliation [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Desk Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Praise Kink, Prostate Milking, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Shameless Smut, Small Penis, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 23:57:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20380261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1478963255/pseuds/1478963255
Summary: Dimitri appears unwell... but it's something fardeeperthan that. He goes to his professor's office for some relief.F/M relationship. Praise kink, dildo/ plug play, small cock shaming. Self-indulgent piece.





	A Pitiful Display

“Your Highness, is something the matter?”

Dimitri lifted his head from his plate and glanced wearily at Dedue sat beside him. The Duscur man was gazing at him with a concerned expression across his face, green eyes searching the young prince for an answer. The prince looked flushed, with a red stain across his cheeks and a shiny sheen of sweat beading at his forehead. Dimitri shook his head and toyed with his meal even more, stabbing at his fish with his fork but not bringing it to his mouth.

“Is there something wrong with the food? I will speak with the chef if that is the case,” Dedue offered.

Dimitri shook his head and dropped his cutlery onto his plate. Dedue had noticed that his Highness had not been himself throughout the entire day and he was struggling to figure out what it was, especially since the prince would not speak to him about the issue. Dedue refused to eat when Dimitri was unwell; it caused his nerves to sit on edge. Nothing was more important to him than Dimitri’s wellbeing and so he would not rest until he came to the root of the problem.

“Your Highness, I cannot assist you unless you tell me what the issue is.”

Dimitri’s hands clenched into fists at the table and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat, wincing just a fraction and letting out a staggered breath. He inhaled deeply and then smiled at Dedue weakly.

“It’s just a headache, Dedue, please do not worry about me.”

“Would you like me to brew you a remedy? There are some Duscur herbs in the greenhouse I can use that wi-” 

Dimitri waved his hand and stood tentatively from the table. His legs were shaking and felt like they might give way any moment, but he stood strong before his vassal and bowed to him. “That’s quite alright. I have a meeting with the professor now. Although… if you could bring the concoction to my room later, I’d appreciate it.”

Dedue regarded him with patient eyes and then hesitantly nodded.

“As you wish, Your Highness. Though, please, for your own health, do not push yourself.”

“Of course not. I wouldn’t want to cause you any more worry,” Dimitri smiled. He turned from the dinner hall, trying to suppress the limp in his step, attempting to walk as confidently as he always did with his square shoulders back and head held high. Other students waved at him and he waved in passing too, though not as enthusiastically as usual. His steps were brisk, despite his discomfort and he hurried to his professor’s office, practically running up the stairs and clinging onto the stone walls of the hallway. He praised the Gods that there was no-one else around to watch him behave so pitifully as he stumbled along, body crying out.

He straightened up before his professor’s door, brushing his hair from his face and tugging on his blazer. Dimitri’s knuckles rapped three times on the door.

“Come in,” came his professor’s voice.

He pushed open the door and there she was, sat at her desk. Her eyes didn’t even move from the papers in her hands. The sunlight tumbled in through the window behind her, basking her in a halo of sunlight cresting on her aqua-blue hair. Her vacant eyes skimmed over her papers, darting from left to right with incredible speed. She sat in her chair with the coat hung over the back of it, having her bare shoulders on display. The exposed skin made Dimitri like an uncontrollable teenage boy – which he was.

“Ah, Dimitri,” Byleth said, still without looking up. He stood in the centre of the room, hands folded behind his back which stood straight and proud, despite the pain thrumming through his body. His face was still red, and he was doing his best not to crumble pathetically before her.

“Yes, professor?”

“Hmm… please wait a moment. I’m still busy,” she said absentmindedly, setting down the paper and taking her quill, dipping it into the inkpot. She tapped it with a gentle _chink, chink_ against the edge of the glass pot and began to scribe. The sound of the scratching plume against the papyrus was twice as loud as normal for Dimitri, vibrating through his sensitive ears and he clutched hard onto his own wrists behind his back, fingers sinking into the skin.

He swallowed over the lump in his throat and exhaled, trying to calm himself. He couldn’t stop his eyes from roaming over his professor’s face and body; she was the picture of mysterious beauty with a boundless emptiness in those sapphire eyes and a grace that she carried herself with made her seem as if she wasn’t of this world. She was as calm as a midnight sea, unflinching even in the face of danger, and he was hypnotised by her graceful dexterity on the battlefield. Her shoulders were muscular and strong, rolling as her arm flexed and the quill danced across the paper. Her chest moved steadily with every patient breath, knowing that the longer she prolonged this, the easier it would be to make him break.

Dimitri’s teeth chattered and he stared up at the ceiling, trying to contain himself as she continued to write. Time passed achingly slow, and Byleth picked up piece after piece of paper, reading and copying from the various sheets onto one single piece. She finally appeared to be ready with it and straightened all the papers up on her desk, putting them into one of her desk’s drawers.

“You’ve done so well,” she smiled at him. Dimitri whimpered at the praise and his knees buckled slightly, but he still stood on the spot she had told him to wait. Byleth pushed back from her desk slightly and gestured for him to join her at his desk.

He made his way over to her, his legs trying to remember how to walk and he had to hold onto the edge of her desk, fingers threatening to splinter the wood with the strain he was putting on himself.

Dimitri came to stand between his professor and the desk and she helped lift him to sit in the empty space on the wooden surface. He let out a sharp cry and clutched tightly onto the fabric of his trousers, legs slightly parted so that Byleth could draw back in between them, still in her seat and still with that empty, glazed over look in her eyes.

“You’ve been like this all day?”

“Y-Yes, Professor… just as you a-asked…”

She hummed, pleased and her fingers pulled on the front of his trousers, tugging the buttons undone. She opened the fabric up and her hand ghosted over the solid bulge. A snicker passed her lips and she met his teary blue eyes.

“You must be desperate…”

“I-I… I am, professor, please…”

“_Such a good boy,_” she murmured, her fingers tugging down his smallclothes just enough to pull out his cock. It was slightly smaller than average, but she loved it all the more. Initially, he had been ashamed of his size and was worried how he would be able to find a wife and bear an heir to the throne to continue to Blaiddyd line, petrified of the thought that his future wife would laugh at his small size. But his professor’s gentle words and even gentler touches made him think that perhaps, there was hope for him.

“P-Professor… I… please…”

Byleth’s fingers danced along the small length of Dimitri’s cock, ghosting over him with a touch so light it was almost painful. His head rolled against his shoulders and he drew his bottom lip between his teeth, biting down so hard that he thought he’d break the skin. His eyebrows furrowed and he hissed through his teeth when Byleth’s smooth palm smeared the pre-cum into the head of his cock. He whimpered beneath her touch and threw his head back, legs shaking, thighs clenching, and he shifted uncomfortably on the desk.

“Professor, I cannot take it any longer… please…”

“Please, what, Dimitri?”

“T-Take it out…”

Byleth locked her gaze with Dimitri when his head rolled forwards once more. Her hand drew back from his cock and she shifted back from her desk to allow Dimitri to stand and turn around so that he was bent over her desk. His small cock hung beneath his legs, pointed at the ground – she always insisted to keep it off the desk lest it stain her paperwork. He folded his arms under his head like a makeshift pillow and stood on parted, shaking legs.

“Professor, I beg of you… please… take it out, I cannot… h-hold back any longer,” Dimitri’s voice quivered.

Byleth tugged his trousers over his hips and pulled them down, letting them pool at his ankles. She admired the curve of his buttocks and the defined muscle of his thighs, running her hands over the marked skin, peppered with battle scars and love scars, white lines and purple bites. She leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to his inner-thigh, and he bit back a moan, tasting copper when he pierced the skin of his lip.

Her lips were scorching, igniting the skin it touched and Dimitri’s cock throbbed again. Her teeth sank into the skin and he cried out when she bit down and sucked at the sensitive skin of his thigh, leaving another mark to add to the countless others. He was hers to claim and hers to toy with as she pleased; the curious relationship between the prince of Faerghus and the Ashen Demon professor began inexplicably, when they found themselves alone in a classroom and she had him submitting to her every whim and desire. After noticing how obedient he was as a student, she wanted to test how obedient he was as a toy.

Byleth pulled his smallclothes down over his shapely buttocks and let them fall down his legs. She cooed, eyeing the toy lodged in Dimitri’s hole. All she could see was the flat polished end of the wooden plug. The lube she had used earlier had dried up and was now just a sticky translucent mess running down his crack, over his perineum and at the back of his balls. A smirk played on her lips when she pressed her index finger flat against the end of the plug and Dimitri’s back arched.

“_Ah!_ Professor!”

“How does it feel?” she asked, her free hand scratching up and down his one thigh, nails raking lightly. He shivered and breathed shakily.

“_G-Gods_… it feels… t-too good… I cannot hold back much longer, please, professor… t-take it out…”

“As you wish,” she grinned. He hand closed over the flat end of the plug and she twisted it cruelly inside of his trembling body. Dimitri’s back arched the other direction and he hung his head, eyes wrenched shut and teeth grit so tightly he thought they might shatter. She turned the plug over inside of him in stretching circles, probing the blunt end against his inner walls and his body nearly collapsed against the desk when she pressed against his prostate.

“Please! _Please!_ Professor, I’m going to b-break… if you c-continue…”

Byleth’s lips came to his backside and she kissed over the bitten skin, shushing him when he sobbed into his arms. She pulled on the end of the toy and then pushed it back in against that sensitive spot again and Dimitri wailed, tears pricking and wetting his eyelashes. She continued to rock the toy against his over-stimulated prostate until he was sobbing, tears falling onto the mahogany wood of her desk.

“Breathe, Dimitri… take a breath,” she whispered against his skin, kissing his behind one final time. He swallowed and took in a long heavy breath, held it and exhaled shakily. Byleth pulled the plug out as he exhaled and the prince’s whole body shook. His honey-gold hair was clinging to his forehead, his face was streaked red with tears and his lips were swollen from being bitten insistently.

“You’re such a good boy… look how well you’re doing,” Byleth murmured, setting the lube-slicked plug down on her desk. It was something she had especially commissioned by a woodworker in town; it was an oak plug, polished with resin so that it wouldn’t splinter whilst inside of the poor prince, who was now whimpering uncontrollably.

“_P-Professor…_” he blubbered, lifting his head to look over his shoulder.

The gentle woman climbed up from her chair and pressed her clothed body against his, looming over his shoulder. Their faces were inches apart and he could smell her sweet breath fanning across his face. He was wrecked and a total mess.

“You’re doing so well… can you keep going?” she asked, kissing his cheek and his temple sweetly. Dimitri hiccupped and nodded, his cock aching for release, still hanging neglected between his legs. Byleth kissed his hair and then sat back in her seat, caressing the smooth skin of his backside.

“Your poor cock… how long have you been hard, Dimitri, hm?” she asked, her single index finger running down the underside of it.

He shivered. “T-Too long, professor…”

“I bet Dedue noticed.”

Dimitri gasped when her fingers wrapped around his cock in a ghosting touch, barely there. He nodded vigorously. “Y-Yes… he did.”

“And yet, you, being such a _good boy,_ managed to hold back _all day,_” she cooed. Her hand started to quicken around Dimitri’s small cock, and he bit his lip, hips trying to rock back and down into her pleasurable movements but a firm hand against his hip held him down against the desk, pinning him.

“Y-Yes… I’m a good boy for y-you, professor… o-oh! Ah!”

Byleth’s tongue darted across her lips and she ran the hand on Dimitri’s hip further down his body and she suddenly plunged two fingers deep into his ass. His body stilled at the intrusion and he almost collapsed, eyes fluttering shut with the burst of pleasure coursing through his body like wildfire. She started to pump her fingers inside of Dimitri at a quick pace, massaging his cock in time with her thrusting fingers.

“Your little cock is leaking, Dimitri… you’ll stain my carpet.”

“I-I’m sorry, Professor! I c-can’t… a-any-_more_…!”

“How pitiful… you’ve done so well for me today too… you’re making a mess of yourself.”

Dimitri was sobbing, blubbering incomprehensibly, his mind unable to cope with the intense mix of pain and pleasure coursing through his shuddering body. His legs were barely supporting his frame any longer, standing on the balls of his feet to try and keep himself upright, hands gripping onto Byleth’s desk so hard that it had begun to splinter under his hands. The shards of wood sank into his fingers, but he didn’t care, oblivious to the pinpricking sensation against his wrists and instead focused on the pooling heat in his balls.

“P-Professor… p-please… I’ve b-been good…”

“Yes, you have… what would you like, Dimitri?”

“L-Let me… f-finish…”

“Finish? Finish what? Your training? Be more specific.”

Dimitri let out a whimpering growl and his knees buckled. “Please, _please,_ let me cum! I cannot take it any longer…!”

Byleth hummed, satisfied with the prince’s pathetic begging and began to pump his cock harder than before, drawing the foreskin over the glands, squeezing the tip as if she wanted to milk him dry. Her fingers crooked inside of him and she grazed over his prostate until his whole body convulsed violently against the desk. She heard a loud snapping sound as shrapnel exploded from beneath Dimitri’s hands.

He came, hard, spattering against his professor’s verdant green carpet, emptying his balls into her hand, which she quickly withdrew. His cock spasmed in the air, pulsing and throbbing as she watched in awe, the small prick bouncing pathetically, coasting through its ruined orgasm. Dimitri wanted to feel her warm hand wrapped around him and yet, there was something masochistically satisfying about her taking her hand away.

“O-Oh… p-professor…” Dimitri breathed, panting, chest heaving against the desk. His body was still burning hot and his thighs were streaked with sweat and droplets of transparent cum. 

Byleth’s gentle hands ran over his body and she stood from her chair. With an arm wrapped around his middle, she helped ease him back into her chair and he collapsed, head lolling to the side, eyes almost shut. He was exhausted, more tired than any other training he had endured and felt like he could fall asleep in his teacher’s chair. He could hear the splashing of water and a warm cloth came to press against his stomach and thighs.

“You’ve done so well for me today, Dimitri…”

“Th-Thank you, professor…” he whispered, a smile on his lips. She rubbed the cloth against his body and cleaned up the sweaty sticky mess between his legs.

“Are you ready for your next assignment?” she murmured, gazing up at him with a naughty glint in her eye. He opened his heavy eyes and met hers, chuckling softly and nodded.

“O-Of course.”


End file.
